Con las Manos en la Masa
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Los cachorritos retozan en la Casa de los Gritos. TRADUCCIÓN del oneshot de Anise. SLASH Sirius/Remus. PWP en serio .


**Título del fic: **Con las Manos en la Masa

**Link al Original: **Caught in the Act

**Autora:** Anise

**Traductora:** PerlaNegra

**Pareja: **Sirius/Remus

**Rating: **NC-17

**Resumen: **Los cachorritos retozan en la Casa de los Gritos.

**Nota de traducción:** Para Hikari Sakurazawa (**Yamiandhikari**), quien quería un Sirius/Remus para Navidad. Sólo que no me dijo si así de porno estaba bien xD

* * *

**Con las Manos en la Masa**

—Más duro —jadeó Remus, su cara enrojecida, su cabello húmedo pegándosele a las mejillas. Sus piernas estaban firmemente envueltas alrededor de la cintura de Sirius, sus hombros confundiéndose con la vieja alfombra; mientras Sirius, arrodillado delante de él, se lo follaba tan profundo como podía llegar y tan pausado como podía soportar. No era fácil moverse tan lentamente, no con Remus retorciéndose debajo de él, con aquellos ardientes y sudorosos miembros enredados a su alrededor, con los tobillos de Remus enterrándose en los flexibles músculos de sus nalgas, empujándolo más adentro, más lejos, más cerca. No con esos ojos castaños suplicándole, esos labios sonrosados provocándolo.

Dios, deseaba arrastrarse dentro de él, perderse en su interior.

Sirius comenzó a follárselo más duro pero manteniendo el mismo ritmo, saliendo lentamente y empujándose otra vez, sólo que con mucha más fuerza que antes.

—¿Así? —masculló, largos mechones de cabello negro cayendo sobre su cara.

—Oh, joder, sí —gimió Remus, su cabeza cayendo hacia un lado, sus ojos entrecerrados. Como si tener a Sirius dentro de él fuera la mejor sensación que jamás hubiera experimentado.

Con cada estocada, Sirius sentía que el calor avasallador de la lubricada entrada de Remus chupaba su durísima polla. Jadeando, Sirius engarruñó los dedos, justo ahí donde estaban enterrados, en la suave piel de las caderas de Remus. Elevó la parte inferior de su cuerpo en el aire, mientras observaba la hermosa polla de Remus balancearse contra su firme estómago con cada empujón. Sirius se dobló hacia delante un poco y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran alrededor de la espalda baja de Remus, levantándolo aún más. Las puntas de sus dedos trazaron el arco de su cuerpo, sintiendo los músculos y los tendones estremeciéndose bajo su toque. Se lo folló lentamente y resbaló una rodilla hacia adelante, intentando empujarse más profundo, necesitando desaparecer dentro del cuerpo del otro.

—Sexy —susurró Sirius. Sonrió travieso cuando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Remus aumentó dramáticamente, extendiéndose por su piel hasta llegar al pecho. Joder, adoraba hacer que Remus se sonrojara.

La mano de Remus se movió directo a su erección, y Sirius, de inmediato, lo cogió de la muñeca.

—No —gruñó.

—Lo necesito —gimoteó Remus—. Aprisa, oh, por favor, tócame.

—Todavía no.

Sirius envolvió su antebrazo alrededor de la espalda baja de Remus y tiró de él, logrando que su cuerpo se arqueara aún más.

—Nos descubrirán —dijo Remus con voz rasposa, los ojos demostrando un poco de miedo y un mucho de lujuria.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó hacia él, sosteniendo su peso con un solo brazo.

—Qué bien — contestó, estirándose hacia delante para tomar con los labios uno de los rosados y endurecidos pezones de Remus. Lamió la tensa piel, aleteando la lengua, antes de chuparlo fuerte, de chuparlo como si fuera una polla.

Remus gimió y enredó los dedos en el cabello de Sirius.

—De verdad, joder, necesitamos darnos prisa.

—De. Ninguna. Jodida. Manera —murmuró Sirius, todavía sorbiendo la sensible piel de su tetilla. Enfatizó cada palabra con un una profunda estocada, enterrando la totalidad de su erección cada vez. La sensación de sus testículos golpeando contra las sedosas curvas de las nalgas de Remus era suficiente como para volverlo loco. Onduló morbosamente las caderas y de nuevo se hundió en él.

—Pero James… ah… no tardará en llegar —jadeó Remus.

—Entonces —rugió Sirius, meneando las caderas contra Remus—, James tendrá que ver.

—_OhDios. _—Remus se tensó ante las palabras y Sirius levantó la vista hacia él.

Remus parecía asustado, pero el miedo no era la única emoción que Sirius pudo ver agitándose en sus hermosos ojos.

—La idea te gusta. —Sirius se movió más rápido, sus caderas presionándose hacia delante, su polla deslizándose sin esfuerzo a través de ese apretado paraíso.

Remus negó violentamente con la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sirius sintió que la erección de Remus daba un respingo contra su abdomen.

—Claro que sí —siseó—. La idea te gusta. James estará aquí en cualquier momento, Lunático. Entrará por esa puerta y te verá tal como estás: desnudo, entregado, follado por mí. Tan duro.

Remus estaba gimiendo y jadeando; sus dedos encontraron la mano de Sirius bajo su espalda y apretaron firmemente su muñeca.

—Tócame —suplicó enardecidamente.

—No. —Sirius se movió más rápido, sus caderas azotando hacia atrás y hacia delante mientras se follaba a Remus contra el piso—. Vas a correrte así, sin tocarte.

—No puedo —gimoteó Remus.

—Sí, sí puedes —susurró Sirius—. Vas a correrte gracias a mi polla y nada más.

Lo penetró más duro y más profundo, sus pieles mojadas golpeteando una contra otra, sus testículos balanceándose húmedamente contra el culo de Remus.

—¿Hola? ¿Canuto? ¿Lunático? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —James había llegado.

Se escucharon pasos en la escalera y Sirius gruñó cuando el culo de Remus se apretó fuertemente alrededor de él.

—Oh, sí, Lunático. Dámelo. Vamos, hermosura.

Los pasos se aproximaron y Sirius se hundió más duro, acercándolos aún más a los dos, llevándolos al borde, sudor escurriendo de sus pieles ardientes. Músculos flexionados y tirando, empujando, uniéndolos el uno contra el otro cada vez que se enterraba fervientemente entre las piernas temblorosas de Remus.

La puerta se abrió y Sirius levantó la vista, sus caderas golpeando ferozmente. Miró a James directo los ojos enormemente abiertos, la conmoción más que evidente en ellos. Sirius sonrió ampliamente cuando sintió que el culo de Remus apretaba su polla como un torniquete.

—¡Joder! —gritó Remus y se arqueó violentamente, casi derribando a Sirius. Semen ardiente golpeteó contra su estómago, y Sirius tuvo que respirar profundamente, follándose a Remus a pesar de todo, sin despegar los ojos de los de James.

Gimió y se presionó lo más profundo que pudo cuando su orgasmo comenzó a estallar. Su polla se sacudió y latió dentro de Remus. Su cuerpo se volteó al revés, pulso tras pulso de espesa y cremosa semilla saliendo de él, cubriendo la entrada de Remus, llenándolo.

Sirius se sentó sobre sus caderas, intentando recuperar el aliento, sin dejar de sonreír pícaramente hacia James.

—¿Todo bien, Cornamenta?

Remus se cubrió el encendido rostro con las manos y gimió.

—Yo… sólo… —tartamudeó James con voz ronca—, esperaré. Afuera… a… que… sí… —Se giró y corrió hacia la puerta, se golpeó de cara contra el marco, trastabilló hacia atrás, se tropezó con sus propios pies y huyó de ahí, medio corriendo y medio cayéndose.

Sirius se desbarató en un ataque de risa, cayendo encima de su mortificado amante.

—Te odio —masculló Remus debajo de sus manos.

Sirius se rió y quitó las manos de Remus de su cara, inclinándose hacia él para besarlo profundamente. Remus no debía odiarlo mucho, porque el beso siguió y siguió y, cuando Sirius lo finalizó y retiró su rostro, los dos ya estaban respirando con dificultad.

—No. No me odias —dijo con voz divertida.

Remus lo miró intensamente y levantó una mano para retirarle un mechón de cabello de la cara, colocándose detrás de la oreja. En el camino, rozó con la punta de los dedos los labios de Sirius.

—No —dijo con voz seria—. No te odio.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante largo rato, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra. Sirius sentía como si algo estuviera aleteando dentro su pecho, tratando desesperadamente de salir. Abrió la boca para hablar sin estar realmente seguro de qué era lo que estaba a punto de decir, cuando el estruendo de algo quebrándose se escuchó desde el piso de abajo.

Remus apartó sus ojos, rompiendo el hechizo sin nombre bajo el cual habían estado los dos. De nuevo se sonrojó y se removió inquieto, haciendo muecas de dolor cuando Sirius se retiró de su interior.

—Tienes que ir a revisar si no se ha matado en el camino —dijo Remus en voz baja, alcanzando su varita.

Sirius se sacudió de su aturdimiento y sonrió. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en qué era eso que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos.

—Nah, estará bien. ¿No notaste que se quedó a observar mucho más tiempo de lo que era necesario? —Arqueó sus cejas y sonrió malévolamente.

Remus gimió otra vez y le dio una juguetona nalgada a Sirius.

—Serás cabrón —le dijo, elevando su cuerpo y volviendo a besarlo.

Sirius suspiró y correspondió el beso. Revisar si James no se había matado en el camino, era algo que podía esperar.

**Fin**


End file.
